Crystal Mansion
by ninjastarz
Summary: [AU] Dark, Krad, Daisuke, and Satoshi get trapped in a house when going on vacation. The house is alive and out for their lives, and they have no way out. DarkxKrad, DaisukexSatoshi [ON HIATUS]
1. So the story begins

A/N: DN Angel fic! Yay for DNAngel! Err yeah... On with the fic! Don't forget to RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, never will. Why would I write a **fan**fic if I owned DNAngel? Besides, Dark and Krad would be official

-

Somebody tip-toed across the room. He snuck up behind a particular long-haired blondie. Putting his hands over the other's eyes, he shouted, "BOO!"

"Dark, unless you're done packing, which I know you're not, leave."

"Awwww, do I have to Krad?"

"Yes."

Dark then pouted and walked out of the room. Krad sighed. He was going on a 1-week trip with Dark, Satoshi, and Daisuke. 'Joyous..' Krad thought. He threw his suitcase on the ground and went to lie down on his bed.

"I don't see you packing Mister!" Dark popped his head into Krad's room and smiled. Krad threw a pillow at him. "I don't see you packing either." "Finished!" Krad eyed Dark at this. Dark pointed to a purple suitcase lying by the front door. Krad looked at it for a minute.

Until Dark hit him in the head with the pillow again. Krad growled and rolled over to avoid getting pounced on. So, instead of Dark landing on top of Krad, he bounced off the bed and landed on the floor. "Ow, my spleen!" Krad peered over the bed to see Dark rolling on the ground holding his elbow. "..." Dark stopped rolling and looked up at Krad. "Oh, hi Krad! Didn't you know your spleen is your elbow?" Dark tried to pull a smile, but ended up with a mouth full of feathers. "Go put your suitcase in the car." "Whyyyyyy?" Krad slid off the bed and stood up. "Because we're leaving in 10 minutes for a 2 hour ride with Satoshi and Daisuke." "Creepy boy? That's not cool." Dark pouted... again. "Well, you don't really have a choice." Krad pushed Dark out of his room and went back to packing, with the occasional complaining from Dark about having to spend the week with creepy boy.

Instead of 10 minutes later, it was 30 minutes later that they finally were on the way to the Niwa residence. Dark had trouble with getting his suitcase into the trunk, then decided he had to eat, then Krad forgot the keys, and then Dark had to eat yet again. Finally, they got on the road. But, by the time they reached the Daisuke's house, they were running an hour late.

When they got to Daisuke's house, Dark ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Daisuke threw the door open, his face looking very flushed.

"D-D-Dark! H-Hikari-kun! We weren't expecting you to come so early!" Daisuke laughed nervously and attempted to smile. Krad and Dark then took notice of Satoshi trying to pick up ... _things_ in the background.

"We're late..." Krad said, eyeing both Daisuke and Satoshi in the background. Dark smirked. "Mhm, Kradders here is right! So what were you two doing, eh?" Dark winked and gently elbowed Daisuke. "C'mon, Dai-chan! You konw you can tell me anything! Sure, it's with creepy boy over there," Dark pointed to Satoshi, "but hey! I still support you two! It's so obvious you guys dig each other anyways!"

All this only caused Daisuke to blush and become even more red than he already was.

"D-Dark! Stop making things up! It's not like that between me and Hiwatari-kun! I swear! We're just friends!" Daisuke stammered. 'Sadly...' Daisuke added mentally. Be shook his head as if he were to shake away that last thought.

"Then why are you so red?" Dark teased the redhead.

"Because I had to run all th way down here from upstairs to answer the door!"

"Suuuure... Right.. Then why were you so surprised to see us here 'early' as you said? We are, afterall, late."

"Because I was doing something and lost track of time and I thought you were early!"

"What were you diong?"

"I was.. uh.. well.. I-I was.. umm..."

"Dark stop before Niwa-kun loses his capability to make complete sentences. Or before he blushes any harder, if possible, and turns purple." Krad said, making his way into the Niwa residence. Dark snorted and mumbled a "Fine." and followed suit. "A-arigato Hikari-kun..." Daisuke said nervously and closed the door, following the two boys into the house.

-

Dark walked up to Satoshi, who had finally sat down to the table for a rest. He was staring at a cup of coffee. "Sooo... creepy boy..." Dark pulled up a chair beside him. Satoshi eyed him. "What do you want, may I ask, Dark?" Dark laughed. "Hold your horses, el creepy one. I just wanted to thank you for making my Dai-chan here a man!"

"What!" Both Satoshi and Daisuke (he had entered the kitchen right as Dark said that) yelled at Dark at the same time.

Dark simply laughed. "Don't worry you two! Not like i'm gonna tell anyone." He would've laughed again, but he was too busy dodging the flying objects being currently being chucked at him.

"Where the hell did you get that idea from, you stupid theif!" Satoshi yelled, ready to strangle Dark.

"Easy! It's so obvious that you two dig each other, the fact Daisuke was all flushed and unexpecting us when he answered the door, and the facct that you were picking stuff up while Daisuke was occupying us outside!" Dark was highly amused at the twos' rising frustration.

Krad hung his head low, shook it, and let out a sigh. "Here we go yet again," he thought.

"You're just a stupid and perverted theif!" Satoshi said, his anger (and embarrassment) rising.

"Hey! Just because I've pickpocketted you tons of times and stolen a few things doesn't mean I'm a thief!

"..."

"OK, so maybe it does! Btt there is no reason for me to take shame in my title! In fact, I am quite proud of my title! And at least I'm not creepy! Like you!"

"I rather be creepy than stupid and perverted!"

Daisuke sighed and joined Krad. "So, how long do you think they'll be at it this time, Hikari-kun?" he asked. "Dunno. An hour maybe... I think it'll go farther than that though, more like two hours." Krad said, watching the said two argue and insult each other back and forth. "Nah, I don't think it'll go _that_ long." Daisuke said. He too was watching Dark and Satoshi fight, except his eyes were more on the bluenette than the other. "I'll make a bet with you on that." Krad said, turning to Daisuke. "Alright. Whoever wins gets... oh, say 10" Daisuke said, still not taking his eyes off of Satoshi. Krad took notice in this. "OK. But let's add a little twist." Krad leaned over to Daisuke and whispered something in his ear. Only then did Daisuke take his eyes off of Satoshi. Instead, his eyes had grown very wide and his face a very bright red color. "Mou.. I think you've hanging out with Dark too much, Hikari-kun. But alright." Krad smiled and shook Daisuke's hand. "OK then, it's a deal, Niwa-kun!"

2 Hours Later

"Ass!"

"Creepy!"

"Moron!"

"Creepy!"

"Do you ever insult me with anything else other than creepy?"

"Nope! Why? Because you're CREEPY!"

And so on and so forth Dark and Satoshi went.

Krad looked down at his watch. "It's been two hours, pay up Niwa-kun!" Krad said, smiling. Daisuke grumbled and gave Krad 10. "Don't forget the second part of the deal!" Krad said in response to him being paid. "Man, I think I have been hanging out with Dark too much..." Krad thought as he thought once again about the second part of the deal. Daisuke just nodded and said, "Shouldn't we break those two up already? We're running real late. Kaa-chan will be worried..." Krad nodded in agreement with Daisuke and went to go break the fighting two up.

"Hey Dark! I've got food in the car!" Krad said. Almost instantly, Dark stopped arguing and ran to the car. Krad smiled and followed, with Satoshi and Daisuke tagging along behind.

Once out to the car, they found a pouting Dark who was sitting in the front seat of the car. "Mou... you twicked me Krad-chan! Hidoi..." Dark look at Krad with sad eyes. Krad rolled his own and got into the driver's seat. Daisuke and Satoshi got in the back seat.

"Everybody ready?" Dark asked. Everyone nodded as to say yes. "OK then! We're off! And make sure you two don't try any funny business back there because me and Krad here will hear and see it! And my brain is disturbed enough without you two adding any more disturbing images to it!" Dark laughed. Daisuke blushed and muttured, "Hidoi..." And Satoshi shot Dark death glares. Krad simply started up the car and set off onto the road.

So all was good.. or at least for now it was. Because almost everyone knows when things are going good, they almost always take a turn for the worse. And this was one of those times when things decided they were going to take a turn for the worse.

-

Tada! End of the first chapter! More to come soon Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I suck at starting fics out 


	2. Flashbacks, car troubles, and meeting a ...

Satoshi's eye twitched. He was currently plotting the death of two things. One, the radio. And two, Dark. Ever since they had got into the car, Dark had turned on the radio and decided it was karoake time. So, for the past hour or so, Dark had been singing along with songs (most of them completely songs too). Of course, Dark was doing this on purpose to annoy Satoshi. And it was, but of course, working.

"Ano... is there something wrong Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked beginning to worry about his friend. The twitching eye and death glares only made the redhead worry more. Not only Satoshi though; he was afraid for Dark's safety, as of the death glares were targeted towards him. "Yeah, everything's just.. _peachy_." Satoshi replied. True, he was being sarcastic, but Daisuke failed to notice it. "Okay then! Just making sure you were alright Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke smiled cheerfully and turned to face foward in his seat. Satoshi turned his head to look at Daisuke. He stared at the redhead, obviously surprised by the boy's obliviousness. "Niwa-kun.. you're so oblivious.." Satoshi murmured and went back to sending death glares towards Dark.

Krad looked at Dark, then in the rear-view mirror to see Satoshi. He gave out to a smirk when he saw Satoshi's face. 'He should know by now that Dark is doing this to annoy him...' Krad thought as he turned left around a curb. He looked back again and saw murderous looks on Satoshi's face (now the boy looked more homicidal than before). Krad made a face and he too started fearing Dark's safety. He had a flashback of last year when they went on a road trip.

**-Flashback-**

"Dai-channnnnn! Change the radio station! I don't like this song!" Dark whined. Daisuke flipped through the stations while listening to Dark's bossing around. After flipping through all the channel, Dark turned to Krad to complain. "Mou... Krad-chan! There's no good stations!" Dark pouted. "Then put a CD on." Krad said, not really paying attention to him. "Do we have any CDs?" Dark asked, trying to think of where they could be. "In here." Krad leaned over to the passenger seat, opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a CD case. He tossed it into the backseat and Dark started looking through it while yelling, "YAY! CDs!".

For the next five minutes, Dark looked through the CDs. "Aha! Eureka!" he suddenly cried out. Daisuke turned around to look at Dark. "Why did you yell out all of a sudden Dark?" he asked. "'Cuz! I found a CD that I like!" Dark pulled out a CD that said M.C.Hammer and nothing else. He handed it to Daisuke. "Put this in Dai-chan!" Daisuke looked at it for a minute and then put it in the CD player, thinking that nothing bad would follow.

Boy was he wrong.

Once the CD started playing, Satoshi groaned. Right on cue, Dark started singing. "I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Love, love's going to leave me. I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Mylan, too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan. And I'm too sexy for your body Too sexy for you body The way I'm disco dancing." And so on and so forth. Every word sang only made Satoshi's annoyance grow. Finally the song ended. Dark whispered something to Daisuke while Satoshi sighed in relief. 'Thank God that's over with...' he thought. Well, he thought it was over.

The song started playing again. And once again, Dark started singing along. Then, he started dancing to the song. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts." As Dark sang this, he decided to lose the shirt! Satoshi twitched. "And I'm too sexy for Mylan, too sexy for..." "BANG!"

"What was that?" Krad asked, hearing the car door slam shut and something hitting the road with a loud "OOF". He also took notice in that the singing stopped. "What was what?" Satoshi eyed Krad, acting as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "The car door slamming, the singing suddenly stopping, something bouncing on the road, and something going "OOF!"." Daisuke looked out the window. "Er... Hikari-kun..." "Yes?" "Is Dark in the car?" "Why wouldn't he be? See, he's right back..." Krad was cut off by noticing only one person in the backseat.

Krad pulled over and got out of the car, only to be tackled by a shirtless, scratched up Dark. "Waaaah! Krad-chaaan! Creepy boy threw me out of the car! And I don't know why! Do something to him!" Dark clung to Krad. Krad, however, was trying to pry Dark off of him. "Niwa... get out here.. help me..." Krad groaned, for he was now being suffocated by Dark's hugs. Daisuke, seeing that Krad was turning blue from suffocation, went to go help him out.

**-End Flashback-**

Krad shook his head as he thought of what happened after that. After a few minutes, him and Daisuke were able to pry Dark off of Krad. Dark from then on had to sit in the front away from Satoshi. Also, Dark was forced to get rid of that CD, so something like that may never happen again. Any trips taken were then peaceful. Except for this one.

"Dark, why are you looking under your seat and feeling around for something?" Krad asked. "Looking for CDs. No good radio stations." Krad just looked at Dark and kept on driving. "AHA! I found them!" Dark smiled and put in a very familiar looking CD. Soon, very familiar music started playing. "I'm too sexy for my love..." Dark sang. Now it was Krad's turn to twitch. 'Satoshi's right... that IS annoying...' "May I?" Satoshi whispered to Krad. "Please." Satoshi smiled and opened the car door, pushing Dark out of the car. "Well, ends up Dark was right. His love did leave." Daisuke said, attempting to smile.

However, Krad being Krad, felt guilty about having Dark pushed out of the car and then driving off without him. So he turned around and went to go get him. Dark getting in the car, however, was not fun. Satoshi got hit on the head with a stick. "Stop throwing me out of the car already! Geez!" When Satoshi went to go strangle Dark, Dark jumped into Krad's lap to hide. "See Krad-chan? He's out to get me! What did I do to deserve this?" Dark hugged Krad. Krad eyed him. "Dark... why are you smelling me?" "Because! You smell nice! You smell like..." Dark took a second to sniff Krad again. "Like vanilla! And it smells nice!" Krad sighed. "Just sit down a-" "I am sitting." "In your own seat! So we can go. We're running late enough as it is." Dark pouted and climbed over into the passenger seat and turned the CD back on. Well, he would have turned the CD back on, but Krad threw it into the back of the car, where Dark couldn't reach it or even attempt at getting it without someone noticing and stopping him. "Why'd you do that Krad!" "Because it was getting annoying." "So mean.."

And with that they were off. Things rolled smoothly until about a half an hour later. "Are we there yet?" Dark asked. "No, for the upteenth time Dark, we are not there yet. If we were there yet, we would not still be driving!" Krad said. "Hey Krad... I have a question." "If it's 'Are we there yet?' then the answers no." "No that's not it..." "Then what is it?" "What did we just run over?" "We ran over something?" "Yeah, while you were yelling at me to stop asking are we there yet." "Joyous..." Krad pulled over and got out of the car. He inspected the front of the car. 'Everything looks fine.. better check the back though, just to make sure...' Krad thought as he walked to the back of the car. "Right side is fine... As for the left.." Krad looked over and hit his head. Flat tire. "Wonderful..." Krad said and sat on the trunk. "Krad-chaaaaaaan! What's taking so long?" Dark called from the car. "Flat tire." Krad groaned. Everyone got out of the car to look. "Hmm.. how are we gonna get ourselves out of this dilemma?" Satoshi asked, looking up at Krad. "No clue.." Krad said. "Why doesn't creepy boy use his cell phone and call for help?" Everyone looked up at Dark in shock. "What?" "Did Dark actually suggest a smart idea?" Krad asked, stunned. Daisuke nodded, even though he was a bit confused by Dark. "Well, let's give it a try." 

Satoshi pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. However, when he put it up to his ear, a stange look came upon his face. He looked down at the cell phone and groaned. "What's wrong Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke looked at Satoshi with a curious look. "No service." "Well, what are we supposed to do now that creepy boy's stupid phone went out?" Dark asked, kicking a rock. Just then a limo pulled up beside their car.

"Hello! Is there a problem?" A short guy with sandy brown hair walked out of the car. "Um, actually there is. We have a flat tire and we don't have service on our phones. Do you think you could help us out mister?" Daisuke asked. "Why you're in luck! I was on my way to my house, which is not to far away from here. Would you fellows like a ride? You can use the phone there to contact someone for help." The man asked. "That would be appreciated! Thank you, umm..." Krad said, that last part with a little uncertainty. "Hayata Yukio at your service!" The man bowed and the other four returned the favor. "Ah, thank you Hayata-san." "We can finish introductions in the car! Let us go!"

In the car, everyone exchanged names with Yukio. They also told him where they were going and all that good stuff. After about 15 minutes they reached Hayata's house. "This is your _house_!" Dark asked, staring in wonder. The 'house' was huge. It was very pretty too. "Wow... you have a lovely house Hayata-san..." Daisuke said in awe. Yukio chuckled. "I guess I should've mentioned my house is more of a mansion... It even has its own name!" Yukio explain this to them as everyone walked up to the door. "And what would its name be, Hayata-san?" Daisuke asked. "Crystal Mansion!" Yukio exclaimed as he threw open the front door. Everyone stared in awe. Crystals seemed to be everywhere, both inside and out. They looked around in awe. Then, Satoshi felt something. More like he sensed an evil spirit or something. He walked over to Krad. "I don't like this place... something's not right... do you feel it?" He whispered into Krad's ear. "Yeah... Dark, come here..." Satoshi called Daisuke over too. "There's something not right about this house.." Krad said, looking around suspiciously. "You felt it too?" Daisuke glanced over at Yukio, who had wondered down the hall, humming. "Well, we know something's up, so I guess we'll just have to keep our guard up..." Dark said. "Let's try calling Kaa-chan..." Daisuke said, wandering down the hall to ask Yukio where his phone was. Satoshi nodded in agreement and everybody followed after him.

"Kaa-chan? It's Daisuke. We had some car troubles. We probably won't be there until tomorrow. Yes, yes, everyone's fine. Okay. Bye." Daisuke hung up the phone. "Okay, everything's cleared with Emiko-san... now what?" Dark asked. "Hello everybody! Did you get everything all cleared up with everybody?" Yukio popped into the room. "Yes Hayata-san. Thank you very much, it is appreciated." Satoshi said. "Anytime, anytime! I love to help people! Speaking of helping people.. it is getting late. Would you like to stay the nite and accompany me in dinner? I will send the maids with fresh clothes for all of you and you may clean yourselves up a bit." Yukio smiled brightly. 'Man, this guy is way too happy...' Dark thought. "Ah, thank you for your hospitality Hayata-san. We would love to." Krad said. "Wonderful! Please head upstairs, and from there my butler will guide you to your rooms! I will also have my driver go fetch your stuff from your car! Now go, go! Supper is almost ready!" Yukio rushed them upstairs. The butler showed them to their rooms. Right before they departed into their rooms, however, Dark felt he should tell Krad what he thought of our Yukio here. "I don't like this guy Krad... way too cheery... He's suspicious..." "Yes, Dark, I know, I know, but there isn't anything we can really do as of now." Krad opened the door to his room. "I'll see you at dinner, I need to clean up, and so do you. You were thrown out of a car." "Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." Dark walked into his room and shut the door. He laid down on the bed. "Today is so exhausting... I think I'll just rest a bit before dinner..." Dark closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Dun dun dun! Chapter two! I apologize for the long wait ;; I'm so horrible with updating fics TT Sorry if the ending is bad, I suck at ending chapters XP Unless it's a cliffhanger Onto the review responses! (Thanks to everyone who reviews... they're ego-boosters, lol)

**neko-nya** - Yay first reviewer! D I updated! At last! Lol. I hope you like. And yes, Satoshi and Daisuke are underaged. But yeah Dark always has his mind in the gutter. Anyways. It's thanks to you I finally updated XD;;; You and Dark lol. I will update quicker for chapter 3! I hope... I mean I will D Lol

**Les Scribbles **- 2nd reviewer! Yay! I love reviews. ) Glad to hear you liked the fic so far. And the second part of the bet is ... you don't get to know yet! Hehe. And yes, too much time around Dark. And let's say a lot.

**Hakudoshi-chan** - Yay! Peoples like my fic! Thankies ) Wow, you thought it was neko-nya's fic... I take that as a compliment, her fics kick )

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed :P


	3. Awakening Dream

"Krad! Krad!" Dark called. "Where are you Krad?" He looked into the nearest room. "Krad?" He walked around the room. "Nope, not in here either. Geez Krad... where could you be?"

For the past 20 minutes or so, Dark had been looking through out the mansion for Krad. However, the blonde was no where to be found. Dark was getting frustrated and worried with every passing minute. 'The mansion isn't THAT big...' Dark thought as he continued to search.

"Krad! Kraaaad! Krad-chaaan!" Dark searched and searched but was having no luck at all. He decided to give something else a try. "Marco!" No answer came. "Ah well.. it was worth a try."

"Polo!" Somebody yelled. Dark looked up. "Krad?" He called out, hoping it would be Krad. He jogged around a corner, where the call was thought to have came from, but found no one. "Eh? I could have sworn I heard someone say polo right over here!" Dark pouted. "I want my Krad!"

Dark sat down, confused as to what he should do next. He listed off his options. "One, keep looking for Krad. Two, stop looking for Krad and go eat, hoping he'll show up. Or three, get Dai-chan and Satoshi to help me. ...Did I just call creepy boy by his name? Weird..." Dark thought about his choices. He decided to keep looking for Krad without getting help.

"He HAS to be here somewhere!" Dark yelled in frustration after about another twenty minutes. He was running out of places to look for Krad. He leaned against the wall, taking a break.

"Hiya ojii-chan!" A voice said. It was the same voice that had called out "Polo!" earlier before. Dark looked down. It was a little boy, probably somewhere between the age of 7-9 years old. He was holding a teddy bear.

"Eh? What do you want little kiddie?" Dark asked, his mind more focused on trying to find Krad. "Looking for that other mister with long blonde hair?" The little boy smiled up at Dark and clutched his teddy bear. "Actually, yeah, I am... wait a second! How did you know that!" Dark gave the boy a suspicious look. "Do you have ESP?" The little boy simply giggled and took off running.

Dark ran after the boy. "Hey! Wait! Do you know where that guy with long blonde hair is?" he called. Ten or fifteen minutes (Dark didn't keep track) past and the boy kept running, showing no signs of stopping or slowing down. Dark, on the other hand, did. "Ugh... stupid... kid..." Dark fell onto the ground, out of breath. He took deep breaths. "Does that kid run track or something?" He crawled over to the next turn in the hallway and looked around the corner. No sign of the little kid.

"If I see that kid again, I'll strangle him and make him chase after people..." Dark stood up. He dusted off his pants. That's when he noticed that the room nearest to him had light flowing out from underneath the door.

"Eh? What's this? Krad?" Dark walked over to the room and looked inside. He looked around and saw golden hair. "Krad! I found you!" He walked over to the blonde. "I was worried sick about you! I couldn't find you anywhere!" Dark hugged Krad, but withdrew. "You're freezing Krad!"

No response came from Krad. Dark shook Krad. "Hello? Anybody in there?" Violet eyes met golden eyes when Dark stepped in front of Krad. However, Krad's eyes were glazed over and Krad himself seemed to be zoned out. It was if Krad was under some sort of hypnosis or trance or something. Dark stared at Krad, but the blonde just ignored him. He ran his hand over the glass of the mirror.

Dark stared at him with a confused look on his face. Why was Krad acting so weird? Was he mad at him or something? Dark bowed his head as he thought in silence. Krad, meanwhile, was just looking into the mirror with a blank stare on his face. Dark looked up at Krad, still a bit lost. He had, however, come up with somewhat of a conclusion. This conclusion being that Krad was sleeping-walking.

Dark moved his arm to go shake Krad in attempt to wake Krad up. That, however, didn't happen. Krad's hand suddenly slipped through the mirror, as though it were a portal or something like that. Dark looked at Krad wide-eyed as he slipped through the mirror.

All of Krad's right arm had passed into the mirror. Dark, who had stepped back, leaped foward in order to grab Krad and pull him out of the mirror. However, he lost his balance and didn't succeed in stopping Krad from going through the mirror. Instead he accidently shoved Krad into it.

Dark stared in horror at the mirror. He pounded his fist against it. "Give me Krad back! I want my Krad back!" he yelled at it. The mirror just sat there, seeming to mock Dark. "Krad..." Dark choked as tears streamed down his face. Krad, on the other hand, was apparently not coming back. Darkness enveloped Dark as he yelled Krad's name one last time.

---

"KRAD!" Dark sat up straight in bed. He was all sweaty and was breathing heavily. "A... dream?" Dark looked around. Then he pinched himself. "Itai... well, I guess I'm not dreaming anymore.." Dark sighed, glad that his dream was only that, a dream.

The door opened and Krad poked his head inside. "You cal-OOF!" Krad was cut off by the violet haired boy's embrace. "Uh... may I ask why you're hugging me?" Krad nudged Dark, who was apparently not going to let go even if his life depended on it.

"I had a dream! And I was looking for you. And suddenly this little kid popped up and claimed to know where you were and took off so I followed him. And then I found you in this room and-" Dark started, but was cut off by Krad. "I'm about ready to fall down, can we go sit down?" Krad motioned his head toward the bed. Dark nodded and dragged him off to the bed.

Dark spent the next 5 minutes explaining the dream to Krad. Once he was done, Krad looked at him and chuckled. "What's so funny! I'm serious!" Dark pouted. Krad smiled at him. "You know I wouldn't leave you like that. So don't worry, I'm not gunna leave you, or disappear, or fall through a mirror, or anything like that!"

"Promise?" Dark asked.

"Promise."

Krad hugged Dark, as to seal the promise or something. Dark was a little shocked. Krad was giving him a hug? However, he shook it off and returned the favor. 'Mm... Krad feels warm...'

Dark was in heaven. It wasn't very often (ok, probably never) that Krad gave him hugs. However, that heaven was soon interrupted by a certain bluenette...

Satoshi walked into the room, clapping. "Alright, break it up, we don't need any PDA here!" Daisuke followed him into the room, smiling as usual. Dark waved to Daisuke then turned his head towards Satoshi and glared. "Oi! You ruined my moment! You know how rare it is that Krad hugs me! Practically never!"

"You probably bribed him or forced him into it... Or something of that sort..." Satoshi walked out of them room. Dark glared. "I hate creepy boy..." Daisuke frowned. "Dark-kun... that's mean... What's wrong with Hiwatari-kun?" Dark sighed. "Nothing! I could never hate _him_! He's wonderful. The best person I ever met. Who could _ever_ hate Satoshi?" Sarcasm dripped from Dark's reply, but the redhead failed to notice it. "Okay then!" Daisuke smiled and exited the room.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Hm?" Krad asked. "Sometimes, Dai-chan can be the most oblivious person in Japan..." Dark gave a sad nod. Daisuke popped back in the room. "Oh, I forgot! Hakata-kun said dinner was ready..." Daisuke left the room.

Amethyst eyes sparkled at the sound of dinner. Dark jumped off the bed and dashed out of the room and down the stairs, not noticing that by him suddenly jumping off the bed, he had cuased Krad to fall off the bed.

Krad used the bed to pull himself up. A slight growl of annoyance slipped through his lips as he stood. He looked around for Dark, but saw no notice of the purple haired youth. He sighed, knowing exactly where Dark had disappeared so quickly too, and headed down to the dining room to join everybody else at dinner.

---

"Krad! Where were you!" Dark clung to Krad as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sorry, I fell off the bed thanks to someone." Krad gave Dark a look and shook him off. "Well, we waited for you!" Dark smiled, completely missing that Krad was indicating Dark made him fall off the bed. Yukio laughed at this for some weird reason and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him and he gave them his big, white smile.

"Good evening everybody! I hope everything's been going smoothly while you have been here!" 'What a weirdo.. he's talking to us like we're on some cruise or something...' Satoshi thought. "Dinner will be served in a few moments, please take your seats." Yukio led them into the dining room.

"Wow! This thing is big!" Dark said as sat down. Krad went to sit on the other side of the table, but was interrupted. "No! Krad! Sit by me!" Dark pulled out the seat and patted it. Krad sighed and wondered why he even bothered.

After everyone was seated, chefs came out with platters of food and laid them out on the dining table. Dark grinned happily. "You're hopeless." Satoshi said. "Felw fou frerfy."

"Pardon?" Dark swallowed the food in his mouth. "I said, well you're creepy!" Krad sighed and so did Daisuke. "There they go again." Krad nodded in agreement and continued to eat his food. "They'll stop soon enough.."

The two bickered back and forth all throughout dinner. Even as they were heading up to their rooms they continued fighting. Finally, Krad haulted to a stop outside and turned around to face Dark and Satoshi.

"Okay, this is getting old. Do you two ever stop fighting?"

Before either Dark or Satoshi could say something, Krad started talking again. "No, don't even bother answering that. I don't know why you two hate each other so much..."

Dark cut him off. "We don't hate each other! We're frienemies!"

Krad glared and went on with his lecture, pretending Dark didn't say anything. "But you really need to get over it. A little bit of fighting, fine. Whatever. But fighting CONSTANTLY like you've been doing is just plain annoying. And embarrassing. Would you want guests to fight in your house?" Once again, Krad went on before Dark and Satoshi could reply. "No, I didn't think so. Hear me out though, it better be resolved by tomorrow. Now, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

As Krad slammed his door shut, the remaining three winced. Satoshi turned his gaze to Dark. "Krad's right. Besides, it's pointless to fight with someone as stupid as you anyways."

Before Dark could say anything in return, Daisuke began pushing Satoshi foward to his room. "Eh heh... Um, Hiwatari-kun, I think we should go now... Goodnight Dark. Maybe you should try apologizing to Krad?" He gave Dark one last smile before closing his door.

Dark stood for a minute, thinking. He was trying to decide whether to go to bed or stay up and try to talk to Krad. Of course, the second choice included Krad, so he picked that.

"Krad! Open up! C'mon!" Dark pounded on the door with his fist. "Kraddeeers! Open the door! Please! You can't stay mad at me forever you know!"

Krad ignored Dark's protests to open the door. He remained to lay on his side, in his bed, curled up into a fedal position. He was tired, annoyed, and just plain didn't want to talk to anybody right now. Was it that hard for Dark to understand? Covering his ear with a pillow, Krad shut his eyes tight and tried to go to sleep. Keyword tried.

---

Daisuke winced as Dark's hopeless yells reached his ears. "You know. After knowing Krad this long, you'd think he'd know better than to bother Krad when he's pissed." Satoshi said, looking at the door. Daisuke nodded and sat on the bed besides Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun, can I ask you a question?"

Satoshi nodded and tore his gaze from the door, turning it to Daisuke. "Uh, sure, I guess."

"Why do you and Dark always fight?"

Satoshi blinked. Why did he and Dark always fight? After a moment of thinking, Satoshi thought up an answer. "Um... I don't think there's any reason to why we fight anymore. Probably pure habit. Before, we used to hate each other. So we fought a lot. I think it's just out of habit now, though. Imagining us not fighting is a bit eerie though..."

"Yeah... I guess you're right..."

Silence filled the two for a few minutes.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun? Can I ask you another question?"

"Go ahead Niwa."

"We've known each other for a while, ne?"

"I guess."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that instead of calling me Niwa-kun, I'd be fine with you calling me Daisuke or whatever." Daisuke gave a nervous laughed after he finished.

"Okay. You can call me Satoshi if you wanted, I guess." Satoshi smiled.

'He has a nice smile...' Daisuke thought. He shook his head. 'Stop it! Why do I keep thinking about Hiwa, no, Satoshi this way..?'

Satoshi looked at Daisuke. The redhead just shook his head for some reason. "Is something wrong Daisuke?" He placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. He, however, just looked up and smiled. "No! Nothing at all! I was just thinking."

Satoshi nodded and then stood up. He stretched and said, "Well, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed. You should try to do the same." As he walked over to the door and opened it, he looked up. "I hope this whole ordeal blows over in the morning. The car ride won't be pleasant if it doesn't. A pissed off Krad is never any good. Anyways, goodnight Daisuke." Satoshi closed the door and made his way to his room, not paying attention to Dark's ongoing pleas.

Daisuke laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Me too, Satoshi. Me too."

---

O.O I finally updated! XD ...Please don't kill me TT I had writer's block xX Er yeah... On the review responses!

**neko-nya**: It's surprising he lived, ne? XP Yup yup, people should just listen to their instincts! ...I should try doing that XD;; And I finally updated! After four months I updated! Eh heh. xX Surprised no one came after me with a pitchfork...

**Hakudoshi-chan**: Thanks And is four months soon enough? XD I need to hide from people, a few threatened me xX Yukio ish a bit too happy, I think we'd all be glad if he shared whatever he's on XP

**Les Scribbles**: Haha, I no tellies you or anybody! Thanks very much for the constructive critiscm. It is very much welcomed. Heh, always room for improvement! ; Hope I did better this time P Hm... And yes, people singing in a long car ride ish annoying.

**M36NU7**: I had the sudden urge to draw Satoshi throwing Dark out of car but I decided against it. Art talent isn't too great. Thanks bunches

**K-chan XP**: Yes he is too sexy for his shirt. Which is why I put him doing that! xD Yes! Krad would agree! Then again, he'd probably go pyscho-possessive mode on us xX And yes! Yay for Dark and Krad together! xD

**ChadesShadow**: Updated And yes, Dark got chucked out of a car. Twice. XD

**-16-BrokenWings-16-**: Thanks ; And yes, Dai-chan and Satoshi are cute together. Updating! The whole last part was dedicated to SatoDai fluffness, hope that satifies your need until the next update ; Nothing wrong with talking too much xD I talk waaaay too much xX Heh...

**luvable14**: Krad, in the manga/anime, is Dark's other half. They're mortal enemies. However, he doesn't come into the manga until volume... 4, at the end. Um yeah... Thanks for reviewing

Thanks to everybody who reviewed Even if I was a lazy bum with writer's block who took 4 months to update ;;; Er yeah... Until next time (which will be sooner than four months!). XP


End file.
